Episódio 8 - Unlimited Blade Works
Asuka e Genkishi continuavam o seu combate, Asuka esforçava-se para bloquear os ataques das duas espadas de Gekishi ao mesmo tempo com a unica katana que tinha criado. -O que se passa? Já estás cansada? - Genkishi começava a ficar desapontado com a prestação da sua adversária. -Pensas que é só isto que sei fazer? Asuka salta para trás enquanto a katana que tinha nas mãos desaparece. Entretanto começam a surgir luzes nas mãso de Asuka, tomando a forma de duas espadas curtas. Spirit and technique, flawless and firm Our strength rips the mountains Our swords split the water Our names reach the imperial villa The two of us cannot hold heavens together Two great men, sharing a life. thumb|Kanshou e Bakuya -Apresento-te as minhas espadas favoritas, Kanshou, a preta e Bakuya, a branca. -E pensas que é só com isso que me vais derrotar? Genkishi corre na direcção de Asuka pontapeando-a. Asuka defende prontamente, para ver que Genkishi tinha desembainhado as duas espadas que faltavam, metendo-as nas pernas. -Este é o meu estilo supremo, o Ougi Shiken. Se te defenderes das espadas que tenho nos braços, atacarei com as que tenho nas pernas e vice-versa. Então a batalha começou a tomar um ritmo complicado para Asuka, que tinha de ser rápida para defender 4 espadas usando apenas 2. Asuka sentia que só havia uma hipótese. Então começou a entoar um canto. I am the bone of my sword Genkishi teve a sensação de que Asuka esta a tentar algum truque e começou a consencentrar a sua energia num anel que tinha, que começou a emitir uma chama lilás que se espalhou por todas as espadas e lhe dava uma aura mais maligna. A cara de Genkishi mostrava esforço, como se estivesse a lutar contra algum demonio interno que o quisesse controlar à força. thumb|left|O Hell Ring Steel is my body and fire is my blood Genkishi agora atacava Asuka, obrigando-a a defender-se com as suas espadas gémeas. Era dificil pois Genkishi atacava com os quatro membros enquanto Asuka apenas usava dois. Já para não falar do facto de ela estar a tentar concentrar-se para o seu feitiço. I have created over a thousand blades Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life Uma aura começava a rodear Asuka, que ganhava cada vez mais ferimentos. Genkishi começava a ficar irritado com a persistência da rapariga. -Vou-te fazer calar essa boca! Como ultimo ataque, as duas espadas de Genkishi iam em direcção ao pescoço de Asuka, na tentativa de o perfurar. Have withstood pain to create many weapons Yet, those hands will never hold anything Asuka cruzou as suas duas espadas de modo a que defendessem o seu pescoço e, no momento exacto em que as espadas de Genkishi tocaram as de Asuka, a maga usou a espadas com tuda a sua força para afastar as de Genkishi do seu pesçodo, despedaçando a Kanshou e a Bakuya no processo. So as I pray, UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!!! BGM - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fX9O-WXye8c Um bolha de fogo rodeou Asuka e começou a expandir-se, engolindo Genkishi. A bolha depois desapareceu. Mas agora nem Genkishi nem Asuka se encontravam no local. Genkishi olhava em volta. -Mas onde raio é que me meteste! Asuka estava 3 metros à sua frente, ainda ferida, mas agora com mais vontade de lutar. -Este é o meu feitiço mais poderoso, o Unlimited Blade Works. Manda-me a mim e a quem eu quiser para um nova dimensão que reside na minha alma. O ambiente era como um deserto, o ceu estava vermelho e viam-se armas de todos os tipos, principalmente espadas espalhadas pelo chão. thumb|Unlimited Blade Works -Estas armas que vês espalhas são reproduções de outras armas iguais que fui vendo ao longo da minha vida, aqui nesta dimensão tenho perfeito controle sobre elas. Se tu achas-te todo bom por usares 4 espadas, então prepara-te para lutares contra um numero ilimitado delas. Asuka levantou a mão e milhares de espadas voaram na direcção de Genkishi, que preparava as suas espadas, para se defender. E então a chuva de lâminas chegou a Genkishi, que começou a agitar as suas 4 espadas rapidamente para desviar as láminas, que iam sendo derrubadas para o chao uma a uma, a uma verlocidade que o olho humano não podia ver. Depois de 10 minutos Asuka pára de mandar espadas depois de ver que Genkishi não mostrava sinais de cansaço. -Parece que já desististe rapariga. -Mas é claro que não! Asuka faz um sinal com as maos e as espadas que estavam no chao viraram as suas pontas para Genkishi e voaram na sua direcção. Genkishi percebeu mas não se mecheu. O anel que ostentava o triplo 6 brilho e, quando mil espadas perfuraram o cavaleiro fantasma, uma grande explosão ocorreum. Asuka esforçava-se para não ser atirada pela explosão e cobriu a vista com o braço, quando o retirou esperava ver o lugar anteriormente ocupado por Genkishi vazio. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu... BGM - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tE9Hj9b0Cho Todas as espadas tinham sido reduzidas a pó e Genkishi apresentava uma armadura negra e uma unica espada. thumb|left|Armadura di Guerra -Armamento di Guerra. Agora verás o verdadeiro inferno. O anel infernal de Genkishi finalmente mostra a sua habilidade perante uma Asuka já esgotada. Como irá a mágica sobreviver a este encontro. Será que ainda esconde algum truque, ou será o Unlimited Blade Works a última cartada? POR ISSO NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO PORQUE NÓS TAMBÉM NÃO!!!